Chinese New Year 2017
Chinese New Year 2017 The Chinese New Year is here! Meet guests, get gifts from the Magic Box and construct unique buildings. Meet the conditions of the event in time and the luxurious Under Heaven Hotel will be yours! Legend The Chinese New Year has started! Celebrate it according to Eastern traditions. The main thing is to have a great time, give and receive presents and enjoy the miracles. Tasks 1 - Achievement Time The Chinese New Year is full of Eastern magic. But some things remain unchanged - the good wishes. Accept the first of them and remember that a holiday is a great time for achievements! * Interact with 10 holiday tourists. * Earn any event achievement. Reward 200 coins, 20 experience points and 1 union point. . 2 - From Beyond the Sea The famous adventurer Cho Gang has come to visit you from faraway China. As is right and proper, Cho didn't come empty-handed. Greet the guest and be sure to accept his gifts. * Get a bag of Gifts from Cho Gang. You will recognize Cho by his special badge. * Open the Gift Bag. Reward 300 coins, 30 experience points and 2 union points. . 3 - Gift Whirlwind Here's another special guest - Jin Lee, a famous researcher of Eastern miracles. Tradition states that a guest can't come without a gift. Jin has a generous soul, so he brought a whole Sack of Gifts! * Get a Sack of Gifts from Jin Lee. You will recognize Lee by his special badge. * Open the Sack of Gifts - there are many interesting things inside! Reward 400 coins, 40 experience points and 3 union points. . 4 - A Bit of Magic Have you felt the breath of wind? A Christmas miracle has happened somewhere and you have become the owner of a Magic Box full of gifts! Place the Magic Box on the Island and get gifts every day! * Place the Magic Box. (40 Lucky Coins, 30 Loud Firecrackers and 20 Paper Lanterns) * Take a gift from the Magic Box and open it. Reward 800 coins, 100 experience points and 8 union points. . 5 - A Friend's Duty It's time to decorate the Island! A Paper Dragon is an excellent addition to any hotel interior! And don't forget about your friends - give them Chinese lanterns. They will make wonderful decorations! * Send a friend a Chinese Lantern as a gift. (20 Lucky Coins) * Decorate any hotel with a Paper Dragon - all events will be more profitable. Reward 400 coins, 40 experience points and 4 union points. . 6 - Holiday tournaments! A holiday Tournament has started on the island! Find out how to take part in it in a special FAQ. Take a look at the rewards too - the winner will get a magnificent prize! * Look at the tournament FAQ under its tab in the event window. * Check out the first-place prize of the tournament. Reward 500 coins, 60 experience points and 5 union points. . 7 - Spicy! This unusual celebration is now famous all around the world! Build an eastern restaurant to surprise your new guests. Don't forget about the Tournament either - earn points for your Individual Goal. * Build Shanghai Restaurant. * Earn 500 tournament points towards your individual goal. Reward 2000 coins, 150 experience points and 15 union points. . 8 - Festive Hustle and Bustle! The new restaurant is now profitable. The manager would be very honored if you pick up the first money personally. Procure a lot of Loud Firecrackers, you will need them soon. * Collect 9000 coins in Shanghai Restaurant. * Get 50 Loud Firecrackers out of the bag of Gifts or the sack of Gifts. Reward 600 coins, 80 experience points and 7 union points. . 9 - With a Cup of Green Tea Visit Sydney and the Treasure Hunter. They'll be happy to play games with you over a cup of delightful green tea. Maybe in a relaxed, friendly atmosphere the two would really hit it off. * Play 3 games of Sandy Caps. * Play 3 games of Lucky Boxes to show the treasure hunter that you care. Reward 500 coins, 70 experience points and 6 union points. . 10 - Holiday Mood Eastern cuisine is incredibly popular! The Shanghai Restaurant can't seat everyone that wants some. Upgrade it and continue welcoming guests. * Upgrade Shanghai Restaurant to level 2. * Greet tourists at the pier 5 times. Reward 3000 coins, 200 experience points and 20 union points. . 11 - The Main Gift Keep giving gifts, as attentiveness is the most valuable thing. Pay attention to the Tournament too! Earn a few more points for your Individual Goal. * Earn 2500 tournament points toward your Individual goal. * Send 2 Chinese Lanterns as gifts to your friends. Reward 700 coins, 90 experience points and 7 union points. . 12 - The holiday continues! The celebration is going great! High-class Chinese cooking is enormously popular with tourists. There's only a little left until you can build a magnificent new hotel! * Upgrade Shanghai Restaurant to level 3. * Get Chinese Lantern as a gift. Reward 5000 coins, 5 crystals, 300 experience points and 150 union points. .